Save Me
by live.and.breath.books
Summary: Bella is a famous author and editor with a past she wants to forget. when she gets in a wreck can a certain doctor not only make her well again but gain her trust...her heart...and possibly help her deal with her painful past. my first fanfic R
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fanfiction and i hope you like it. **

**I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS! I do however own the plot.  
**

_KNOCK_ _KNOCK KNOCK_

"_Yes?"_

"_Bells? Can I come in?" Billy Black, my dad's best friend, and my godfather called through my office door._

"_Of course you can Billy. You don't have to ask." I called back just as he entered _

_I finished what I was typing and looked up._

"_So what brings you here Bil…Billy what's wrong??" I asked a little panic seeping through as I took in his tear stained face._

"_It's Charlie and Renee…there was an accident." It took me a moment to register what he was telling me._

"_WHAT?!?! Are they ok?" I managed to choke out. But the look on his face confirmed my question, though he answered anyway._

"_No. I'm so sorry Bella, they didn't make it" I sat staring at the wall behind his head for just a moment_

"_No! Are you sure?!?! This can't be happening! I just spoke to them this morning and they were perfectly FINE! NO…it's not true!" I managed to say while violent sobs ripped through my chest. Billy spoke again._

"_Bella I am SO sorry. But they're gone. I wish I could have done something to help."_

I awoke crying as hard as I have ever cried in my life…well since before my they died. GOD it has been over three years since the crash and I still cannot live up to the fact that I no longer have a mom and a dad.

"God Bella get a grip on yourself." I muttered to myself. I turned to look at my bedside clock. 5:00…time to get up and get to work. My boss Allan would kill me if I were to be late. AGAIN.

I turned the shower on as hot as I could stand it to relax my tense mussels after my restless night. I got out once the water started to turn cold and towel dried myself before I looked into the mirror.

"Holy Shit. What am I supposed to do to fix this mess?" I murmured to myself as looked at the face and hair I had to tackle this morning. Ugh NOT pretty. About an hour later my makeup was somewhat decent and my hair hung in naturally loopy mahogany curls. '_This is gonna have to do for today'_ I thought sarcastically. I looked at my watch and realized just how late it was. "SHIT" I yelled as I ran around the house my mom and dad left me in the will. I grabbed a granola bar and a mug full of my favorite French Vanilla coffee, that I absolutely could not function without, and ran out the door to my electric blue Ford

F-250. I looked at my watch one more time and decided a little bit of road rage would have to be tolerated this morning if I wanted to be on time this morning.

As I pulled up outside of Little Brown Book publishing house a few heads on the sidewalk turned to stare at my truck, and as I got out a few more heads turned…mostly from guys. I ran through the lobby just praying I wasn't having one of my rather embarrassing klutzy moments. Luck was on my side for once as I ran into the office without one mishap.

"Cutting it close there Bells." My secretary Angela stated the obvious.

"I know. I know. God I had a horrible night of sleep, therefore I looked horrible when I woke up and had to take extra time out this morning to make myself look even halfway decent." I spouted off in a frustrated monotone.

"Sorry Bells. Wanna talk about it?" that is so like Angela. I mean she is always there for me when I need her.

"Maybe later. Rite now I have got to get this book edited. Are we still going for lunch today?"

"OH! Sorry Bella, Ben asked me to meet him after his shift at the vet office. Tomorrow?"

"Sure Ang. Have fun with lover boy." I called over my shoulder as I made my way to my office.

Three hours, two crappy books and a maybe, maybe not, later and I was ready for some food. I saved my documents and headed out to lunch.

I never saw the truck coming. One second I was singing alongside Carrie Underwood's 'Cowboy Casanova' and the next there are tires screeching, and all I had time to think was "_here I come mom and dad' _before the truck was barreling into my side and the world around me went black.

**AN:FOR QUICK UPDATES PLZ REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS! I DO OWN PLOT **

_Beep. Beep. Beep. What is that annoying noise_ I thought to myself? Ugh _why does my whole body hurt?_ That was when all of the memories of the accident came back to me. And my eyes flashed open. '_Wow I thought heaven didn't hurt.'_ Ever so subtly my nose started to itch and when I went to scratch it I felt a slight tug on my hand. _'Ugh what now?' _ That is when my doctor decided to make his entrance.

"No, No Mrs. Swan, you need those." For a moment I was distracted by his intense beauty, and those piercing green eyes, that I didn't notice his slipup.

"Oh. No Dr…?"

"Cullen."

"Well Dr. Cullen I'm not married. Just Miss will do perfectly fine." I said realizing how completely stupid I was making myself look I closed my mouth. But I was positive that I had heard him chuckle…and god it sounded rather sexy. _'No! Bad Bella!'_ I reprimanded myself for those thoughts

"Sorry ma'am. So is there anything you need? Are you in any pain? Would you like me to contact someone for you?" he rattled off these questions at such a fast pace that I had to giggle. _'Seriously Bella? Giggling? Really?'_

"Well I'm actually in a bit of pain right now." I said and blushed. I sounded so weak it almost shocked me. I was probably fine. Maybe some bruises, but that would be it.

"Completely understandable. Let me see what I can do for you now." As he came over to adjust some things and hook me up to some meds I studied his flawless features. He was toned, and god it made him look like the living Adonis. He had bronze hair that looked untamable, and I just wanted to run my fingers through it. But the most gorgeous part of him had to be his jade colored eyes…they stole my heart. His voice brought me out of my on mind and into reality.

"Well that should give you some relief."

"Thank you. When can I go home?" I hated being stuck in hospitals, they creeped me out.

"I think you can go in about a week, a week and a half tops." He said smoothly

"WHAT? Why can't I go home now?" now I KNOW he just laughed at me

"Well because Ms. Swan, you have four broken ribs, a broken leg, a fractured wrist, and we had to do surgery to stop some internal bleeding." He stated mater-o-factly.

"Oh. I didn't think it was that bad." I whispered more to myself, but he heard me anyway.

"You are lucky to be alive . You must have a guardian angel looking after you." I couldn't help it I let one little tear fall down my cheek when I thought of who my angels would have been.

"Oh. Are you still hurting? Do you want more meds?" he asked me with a worried look on his flawless face.

"No. But please call me Bella, I like that more." I said hurriedly trying to change the subject, as I wiped the traitor tear from my face.

" Ok. Would you like me to contact someone for you?

"No." I had nobody to contact, but I didn't say that, I would sound pathetic.

"No? Would you like me to notify your parents? Any guardians, or friends?"

"My parents died three years ago. My godfather died two years ago. And the only person that we could notify would be my receptionist." I said as more tears rolled down my face and this time I didn't wipe them away. But the Adonis himself reached out and gently brushed the droplets from my face.

"Oh. I am terribly sorry. Would you like me to call your receptionist?" he said sweetly

"Would you mind very much i-i-if I did that?"

"Not at all. The phone is right beside you." He turned to walk away when something finally hit me.

"What day is it?

"Thursday."

"I've been out for two days?" there it was again, that musical chuckle

"Yes you have."

"Well that's weird. I'm gonna have a lot of explaining to do." I muttered mostly to myself, but yet again he heard me

"No you won't. You were in a deadly crash. It's not your fault." He defended me rather tersely, almost like he was mad that I thought I would have to defend myself over such a stupid thing such as a deadly crash.

"Ok. Thank you."

"What for?" he asked with the cutest puzzled look on his face

"For keeping me alive."

"It's no bother. I'm glad you made it," he said smiling at me with the cutest crooked grin on his face

"Me too." I smiled and my infamous blush spread out across my cheeks. He just chuckled once more and said

"I'll leave you to make your call. Press the call button if you need me."and with that he was gone, and I was alone…yet again.

**AN:FOR QUICK UPDATES PLZ REVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:Ok so I know you all want to kill me right now for not updating sooner but with my school work(UGH I hate collage finals), my twins, and planning the wedding that is the last Saturday in May I have been running ragged! But I wanted to let you know I didn't forget you all I am just loaded up now. This chapter is SUPER long to make up for the lateness. So once again I am soooo sorry!! Oh and I own nothing but the plot for this story. All other rights go to SM!!**

**_~Ari~_**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. What is that annoying noise_ I thought to myself? Ugh _why does my whole body hurt?_ That was when all of the memories of the accident came back to me. And my eyes flashed open. '_Wow I thought heaven didn't hurt.'_ Ever so subtly my nose started to itch and when I went to scratch it I felt a slight tug on my hand. _'Ugh what now?' _That is when my doctor decided to make his entrance.

"No, No Mrs. Swan, you need those." For a moment I was distracted by his intense beauty, and those piercing green eyes, that I didn't notice his slipup.

"Oh. No Dr…?"

"Cullen."

"Well Dr. Cullen I'm not married. Just Miss will do perfectly fine." I said realizing how completely stupid I was making myself look I closed my mouth. But I was positive that I had heard him chuckle…and god it sounded rather sexy. _'No! Bad Bella!'_ I reprimanded myself for those thoughts

"Sorry ma'am. So is there anything you need? Are you in any pain? Would you like me to contact someone for you?" he rattled off these questions at such a fast pace that I had to giggle. _'Seriously Bella? Giggling? Really?'_

"Well I'm actually in a bit of pain right now." I said and blushed. I sounded so weak it almost shocked me. I was probably fine. Maybe some bruises, but that would be it.

"Completely understandable. Let me see what I can do for you now." As he came over to adjust some things and hook me up to some meds I studied his flawless features. He was toned, and god it made him look like the living Adonis. He had bronze hair that looked untamable, and I just wanted to run my fingers through it. But the most gorgeous part of him had to be his jade colored eyes…they stole my heart. His voice brought me out of my on mind and into reality.

"Well that should give you some relief."

"Thank you. When can I go home?" I hated being stuck in hospitals, they creeped me out.

"I think you can go in about a week, a week and a half tops." He said smoothly

"WHAT? Why can't I go home now?" now I KNOW he just laughed at me

"Well because Ms. Swan, you have four broken ribs, a broken leg, a fractured wrist, and we had to do surgery to stop some internal bleeding." He stated mater-o-factly.

"Oh. I didn't think it was that bad." I whispered more to myself, but he heard me anyway.

"You are lucky to be alive . You must have a guardian angel looking after you." I couldn't help it I let one little tear fall down my cheek when I thought of who my angels would have been.

"Oh. Are you still hurting? Do you want more meds?" he asked me with a worried look on his flawless face.

"No. But please call me Bella, I like that more." I said hurriedly trying to change the subject, as I wiped the traitor tear from my face.

" Ok. Would you like me to contact someone for you?

"No." I had nobody to contact, but I didn't say that, I would sound pathetic.

"No? Would you like me to notify your parents? Any guardians, or friends?"

"My parents died three years ago. My godfather died two years ago. And the only person that we could notify would be my receptionist." I said as more tears rolled down my face and this time I didn't wipe them away. But the Adonis himself reached out and gently brushed the droplets from my face.

"Oh. I am terribly sorry. Would you like me to call your receptionist?" he said sweetly

"Would you mind very much i-i-if I did that?"

"Not at all. The phone is right beside you." He turned to walk away when something finally hit me.

"What day is it?

"Thursday."

"I've been out for two days?" there it was again, that musical chuckle

"Yes, you have."

"Well that's weird. I'm gonna have a lot of explaining to do." I muttered mostly to myself, but yet again he heard me

"No you won't. You were in a deadly crash. It's not your fault." He defended me rather tersely, almost like he was mad that I thought I would have to defend myself over such a stupid thing such as a deadly crash.

"Ok. Thank you."

"What for?" he asked with the cutest puzzled look on his face

"For keeping me alive."

"It's no bother. I'm glad you made it," he said smiling at me with the cutest crooked grin on his face

"Me too." I smiled and my infamous blush spread out across my cheeks. He just chuckled once more and said

"I'll leave you to make your call. Press the call button if you need me."and with that he was gone, and I was alone…yet again.

I was slightly worried what Allen would say when I called, even though I almost died, he would still be furious that I had not come to work. Ready for one of his tantrums, I picked up the phone and dialed the all to familiar number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello. This is Allen Colleti."

"Hey Allen this is Bella."

"Bella! Where the HELL have you been. You've missed TWO days of work!"

"I'm sorry Allen…" I tried to explain, but him being who he is, he cut me off mid sentence.

"YOUR SORRY! SORRY? You've missed two days of work without notice Bella!" he bellowed into the phone.

"Damn it Allen if you would shut up for a minute and listen to me, I could have told you that I'm in the hospital!!" I said annoyed at the fact that he seemed more interested in listening to himself speak that he never let me get a word in edgewise, unless I used the "I know two types of martial arts AND I can whip you butt if you don't shut your pie whole for a second" voice that always made him shut up.

" Ok then. Well you could have called Bella I mean they do have a phone. One you are obviously using now to talk to me on."

"No I couldn't I've kind of been unconscious for the past two days. SO… NO I couldn't. I actually just woke up about an hour ago."

"So what happened? And when do you think you'll be back?" God that's all he cares about is his work. I mean I could have DIED!

"God Allen I was in a car crash!! I don't get out of the hospital for a week, a week and a half tops according to my doctor, so you'll just have to chill. I want to get back to work too, but I nearly died Allen so my health comes first." I said frustrated, which caused my stress levels on my heart monitor to go wild. GREAT. I hear footsteps coming down the hall and then I saw Dr. Cullen with a slightly worried look on his face come rushing into my room.

"Hold on Allen." And I put him on hold and laid the phone down. I'm sure my face was flushed because when I get angry you can see it written all over my features.

"Bella? Are you ok?" awww he sounded like he really was worried about me. _Fat chance of that _I told myself

"Yea. I'm fine." I said but my voice cracked because I didn't want to be here, I missed my parents and Billy, and I was just so pissed at my boss.

"Hey. What's wrong? No, no, no crying. Wanna tell me what's wrong?" he asked with a sweet, concerned voice. Then I realized he was my doctor and had to be nice to me. That realization caused the tears I was holding in to fall freely down my face. He took one look at me and pulled me to his chest and stroked my tears away

"You want to talk about it?"

"My boss." I managed to choke out before I was completely consumed by my sobs.

"What did he say?" I hiccupped and tried to talk.

"He is mad that I won't be at work for a while."

"He seems like and ass to me. Would you like me to talk to him for you?" I nodded into his chest. He kept my head as he picked up the phone and took it off of hold.

"Isabella! Why did you put me on hold!!" I could hear him screech into the phone and I watched Dr. Cullen's eyes widen and go hard before he spoke in a viciously cold voice.

"Listen here. Bella is lucky to be alive and she will be going to work when she is healthy, and not a DAY sooner orders from me, her doctor. Now I would appreciate it if you would ever so kindly leave her alone!" and as I watched horror-stricken he nodded a few times.

"Thank you." And then he hung up and smiled at me.

"What did he say Dr. Cullen?"

"First, my name is Edward. Second, he said he hopes you get better soon and he will see you when ever you get back to work." He finished with this amazingly sexy crooked grin. _NO! Bad Bella! _

"Thank you." I said blushing

"Ha-ha your welcome." Just as he finished a short pixie like woman walked through my door.

"Edward." She said calling attention to herself. _God Bella of course he's married I mean look at him._

"Hey Ali! Alice this is Bella, Bella this is my sister Alice." _SISTER YESSSS! Wait speak Bella!_

"Hello. Nice to meet you." She looked around my room, something I had yet to do, and spoke

"Nice to meet you as well. Well I'll take my brother off your hands and leave you to your family and friends when they return." She said smiling brightly. My smile faded and was replaced by the forming tears in my eyes.

"_ALICE!!_" Edward hissed at his sister before turning to sit on my bed, and ever so carefully pulled be into a comforting hug as my tears soaked his shirt for the second time today.

"What did I say?" Alice replied with a puzzled look. Before Edward could reply I choke out

"I-I-it's ok. Sh-sh-she didn't kn-kn-know." And then the sobs controlled me.

"Hey now sssshhhhhhhh. It's ok." He murmured into my hair as he rubbed soothing circles onto my back.

"Seriously, Edward what did I say?" Alice asked in a voice that told me all I need to know about her. One this not many people do anymore…she cared.

"Umm, that is for Bella to tell you Alice. I'm sorry." Edward said and I smiled faintly into his chest…he was trying to protect my not so secret.

"Well Edward, in case you haven't noticed she is _crying_ so she can't very well talk now. Can she?" Alice asked him in an older sister kind of voice. Haha his _older _sister looks like she could be twelve!

"Thanks, but I'm not that short." Alice replied...wait did I say that out loud?

"Yes, yes you did." Alice said with a smile and Edward chuckled in the background.

"Ooops" I said with my blush spreading across my face.

"How did you know I was older if you don't mind me asking." Alice said. I looked up at her and pulled away from Edward wiping the remaining tears off my face and sitting up straighter. I could have sworn that I saw Edward wince. _'Nah…your just seeing things Bella.' _I settled back into the pillows and winced a little bit.

"Are you ok? Do you need something?" Edward asked with concern etched into his voice.

"No I'm fine?" I replied. Alice cleared her voice.

"Will you answer my question now?" Alice said impatiently.

"Uhh yea. What was it again?" I said…wait I should have remembered that.

"I asked how did you know I was older if you don't mind me asking." Oh yea now I remembered.

"Oh. You just have that older sister air about you. Just the way you spoke. It makes you seem older." I replied with a smile to my face.

"Can you tell me why you were crying earlier?" She said looking a little curious if I do say so myself.

"Yea. I don't mind telling you really. But can I tell you in a little while. I feel like I am about to pass out." I said to her as the room actually started to spin.

"Sure sweetie. I will be here when you wake up." She said and I felt warm, this person I didn't even know wanted to stay here with me. I smiled as I thought about it.

"Hey Bella. I have to go but as soon as you wake up buzz me and I will be here ASAP. Ok?" Edward said looking at me for confirmation. I nodded as my head hit the surprisingly comfy hospital pillow.

"Sweet dreams sweet heart." And with those last words from Edward I dozed off into a deep sleep.

AN: Yes another AN but I can't help it. I just would love to hear what you all have to say abouth this chapter. I personally like it. But that is probably LA syndrome(Loving Author). So anywa\y you know how to reveiw and I would really love to hear your thoughts on this story and get some ideas many of you may have. I will be looking forward to them!


End file.
